Till death do us part
by noodles10
Summary: Jamie is kidnapped by a man hell bent on revenge against Frank.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all,

First of all, just like everyone else, I DO NOT OWN Blue bloods.

All mistakes are mine :D

It is not set at any one point of the show however it is closer to season one.

Please don't hesitate to ask questions if something is confusing!

Anyway, this will be the only thing from me!

Enjoy

Chapter one:

The coldest winter in New York had come. Temperatures had dropped as low as -54. People had frozen in their beds. By the end of February, temperatures had crawled up to -26, cold but tolerable. The Raegan family were finishing up their Sunday Roast. The children were playing Xbox and the adults talking about the table enjoying the company of family.

Unbeknown to them, a van across the street was watching their every move and had been for some time. The man was hungry for revenge. Revenge against Frank Raegan. Chien Xuan was a Vietnamese born assassin. Born in 1969, his mother died in child birth. His father already dead, he was pushed around orphanages before being 'honoured' into a group of men who killed for money. His only possession was a letter from his mother outlining the death of his father and how it was his responsibility to inflict as much pain on Frank Raegan as possible.

Xuan had studied the Raegans for the past 6 months. Henry Raegan was a former USMC and also a former Police Commissioner. Daniel Raegan, also a former marine was old school with a hot head. Erin Raegan was smart and strong. Jamieson Raegan was a former Harvard trained law student and now a cop.

Jamie was also, in his mind, the weakest of Franks kids, therefore, Jamie was his target.

"Soon" Xuan muttered to himself, "Very soon". Checking his team, Xuan grinned at the readiness of the plan. Looking up, he quietly said a prayer to his parents and drove away.

xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Frank watched his children interact intently. A big part of him was missing 3 very important people, his mother, wife and son. His eyes scanned over Danny, his oldest and strongest. He worried about all his children and grand children, but Danny was hard , strong and determined. Erin, his beautiful and elegant Erin. She too was hard, strong and determined but in a way different to Danny. She could stand up for herself. Then Jamie, his youngest, not as strong as Danny or as determined as Erin, he was the compassionate one who wore his heart on his sleeve. Thinking about Jamie made Frank think of Mary, both so soft and caring. Pushing down any thoughts of regret, Frank sipped his Irish coffee and listened to his father's amusing tale of catching a robber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xuan entered the abandoned building and felt the electricity of energy jump through him. He was ready. His team consisted of his 3 sons, danh dự, trả thù and sự cứu rỗi. danh dự meant Honor, something Xuan was passionate about keeping, trả thù meant revenge and sự cứu rỗi meant salvation, the one thing Xuan was determined to gain for his family. All 3 songs were filled with similar vengeance, he had instilled it in them from an early age. Killing each of their mothers during child birth to ensure he wasn't going 'soft' in loving them. Each child born to a dead mother and raised by an assassin. Xuan walked around, feeling a sense of pride at his children's work. Jamie's room was complete; no windows, locks on the door, one mattress, one bucked, no light, no warmth, speakers and cameras installed.

He then checked the torture room, all equipped and ready to go.

He walked slowly into their own security room. Every aspect of the building had been fitted with cameras. Smiling, Xuan felt a sense of pride at their accomplishments. In perfect English, he spoke to his sons,

"Now" his son's stared back at him with no emotions, "Now we will have the revenge we were prophesied to do, Frank Raegan shall feel the pain my mother felt, his children will feel the pain I felt, and we shall feel victory." His chest swelled with pride, "We must not fail until they are all dead with pain" his children nodded wordlessly before going their separate ways. "Mother, watch, Frank Raegan will repent his sins against our family and we will damn him and his kin to damnation. Guide me, bless me and love me." Xuan turned off all the lights and went into the night to stalk his prey.

Please leave a review :D would like to know if people would like more...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Jamie and Renzulli had just finished roll call at the 12th precinct.

"Today better be quiet" Renzulli groaned,

"Oh year?" Jamie returned amused, "why's that?"

"Migraine" Renzulli started the cruiser up and looked at Jamie, "Don't do anything stupid today Harvard, i cannot be bothered,"

"Copy that sir" Jamie grinned as they pulled away from the precinct.

Just after lunch, the officers were called at a desolate area of the city,

"Oh man," Renzulli muttered, "better not be another prank call." Jamie offered a sympathetic smile. They had heard problems over dispatch all morning about prank calls to abandoned buildings. Pulling up the driveway, Renzulli offered some advice to the rookie,

"Just be careful, despite us thinking this is just another prank call, one time is all that is needed for one of us to get hurt." Jamie eyed the building up and nodded his understanding.

"No risks Sarg?"

"Exactly Harvard." Following Renzulli inside, Jamies breath caught in his chest. The inside was musty and stale, there was hardly any furniture but the windows were all boarded up allowing no light inside. Turning on their flashlights, the two cops looked at each other apprehensively.

"Call was for squatters Raegan, be careful." Renzulli shone his light around, "Check upstairs and i'll sweep downstairs." Renzulli watched Jamie climb the stairs, ignoring the 'something's not quite right' feeling, he started his sweep. Renzulli's headache got cracked with a piece of wood to the side of his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jamie heard a thump from downstairs, worried, he returned to the stairs, "Sarg?" Jamie descended the stairs with his gun out, "Sergeant Renzulli?" Jamie called again, the flashlight offered limited visibility. After a quick search, his missing TO was nowhere to be seen. Before he had a chance to touch his portable for back up, his world went black. One of Xuan sons had knocked him out from behind. Smiling to himself, trả thù quickly bound Jamie's hands behind his back and then his legs. He stuffed a rag soaked in chloroform into the officers mouth and taped it shut. Leaving the unconscious rookie on the floor, he watched his brothers drag Renzulli's lifeless body into a chair. Renzulli was bound to the chair with a note. Nodding to each other, they carried Jamie around the back to their van. Throwing him inside, they texted their father,

'Phase one, complete."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny and Jackie had just finished at a crime scene when a call came over the radio for all officers to attend a possible 10-24, officers need assistance. Looking at each other, Danny raised his eyebrows at his partner,

"Why not" Curatola answered, "I feel like a drive"

"That's my girl!" Danny grinned radioing in their support.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abigail Baker was Franks primary aide. She respected her boss and felt a duty to protect him. She had been given the possible 10-24 officers and her heart sank. Looking at her bosses closed office door, knowing he was in a meeting, she knew she had to be the one to tell him. She rang the 12th Precinct captain for an update first,

"Greer"

"Captain Greer, it's Baker. Any word on Jamie?" Baker heard a sigh on the other end of the line,

"I was about to ring you, we sent officers out after they failed to check in. The officers arrived and found Sergeant Renzulli unconscious and bound." Baker's breath caught in her chest as she waiting for Greer to continue, "There was a note addressed to Commissioner Raegan."

" And Officer Raegan?"

'We don't know Maam, at this present time, he is still missing." Hanging up, Baker stormed her bosses office without even bothering to knock.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jamie felt the darkness start to lift, he couldn't move his arms and legs. His head felt heavy and something was jammed in his mouth. He was in a van of some sorts. Suddenly it stopped, trying to organize his thoughts, he realized he was blind folded. _Listen,_ he told himself, but before he could even think, rough hands pulled the tape of his mouth and removed the gag, his cried for help were muffled as a new wet rag soaked in chloroform was jammed back in. Instantly, he breathed in the sweet pungent smell and his body relaxed and he slipped back to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Baker had filled Frank in, his body had visibly sagged with the news and his eyes went blank,

"Where's Danny?" he asked quietly, "I don't want him anywhere near this until i've talked to him,"

"He's on his way now, he called in his support but at this stage, he's still unaware of the officers involved."

"I'll ring him" Baker nodded and left the office. Ringing his oldest son, Frank fought the sinking feeling in his gut.

Danny and Jackie had just arrived at the building, an ambulance and 20 officers had already responded. They noticed several officers point in their direction but were interrupted by Danny's cell phone, looking at caller ID, Danny answered,

"Pops, what can I do for you?"

"Where are you son?"

"At some building just outside of the city" while Danny was talking, he was watching the Ambo's pull a stretcher out the front door,

"Danny, hop in the car and come back to the Station," Danny was about to answer when he recognized the officer,

"Jacks, is that Renzulli?" Jackie peered closer at the office,

"Daniel" Frank spoke louder, " I am ordering you to return to the Station, now"

"I think it is" Jackie answered as both her and Danny started walking quickly to the scene, keeping his phone to his ear, Danny ignored his father's pleas,

"Hey, Hey!" Danny called out, "Who are the officers?" no one responded, Danny approached the stretcher and looked at Renzulli. Jackie quickly grabbed the nearest officer,

"Where's Officer Raegan?" She demanded,

"Danny!" Frank yelled down the phone,

"I'll ring you back," Danny hung the phone up, "Is my brother in there?" Danny demanded as several officers tried to hold him back from the building,

"Detective Raegan," Greer said from behind forcing both Detectives to turn, "Danny...Jamie is missing."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jamie felt the fog rising, his mouth was dry but not gagged. His head hurt but his arms were still bound. He tried to open his eyes but realized they were still blind folded. A voice interrupted his movements,

"Officer Jamison Raegan. Welcome to Hell."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jamie had been alone for hours. His head had stopped spinning but a dull ache was still making it uncomfortable. The man had removed the blind fold but not the shackles. He was handcuffed behind his back and a chain connected them to the wall. He was lying on his side on the mattress. He had a good look at the man before he had left. He was of Asian heritage, taller than Jamie with a crease free face. He looked between 40 or 50 but Jamie couldn't guarantee.

Jamie took in his surroundings, he knew he had to get help. His room was a cell, no bigger than the bathroom at his fathers, all it contained was a bucket and the mattress, the windows had been boarded up but one tiny stream of light seeped in giving him just enough light to see.

He had just drifted off to sleep when the door opened. Lifting his head, Jamie spied the man from earlier. Leaving the door open, he came and sat in front of the officer. Jamie watched his every move, he came and sat on the floor beside the bed.

"Officer Raegan, my name is Chien Xuan, in my language, Vietnamese, it translates to Warrior." Xuan smiled but it was not a warm one, " I hope you are comfortable, because, very shortly, you won't be." Jamie stiffened at the threat,

"Why me?" Jamie whispered, his voice threatening to leave him,

"Ah, good question. You are Frank Raegans son?" Jamie hesitated before nodding, "Good, you see, Frank Raegan killed my father," Jamie's eyes widened, "and now i'm going to kill you." Jamie shook his head, "Shh" Xuan soothed getting up, "Don't worry, you will take days to die," he laughed and signalled his sons inside, "Time to begin."

"No!" Jamie tried to pry his hands free and kick them, "please no!" one of the sons smiled at his father before delivering a punch to the side of Jamie's tender head, sending his sense whirling. They quickly released the chain and between two of them, they dragged him down the hallway. Pushing open the 'torture room' door, Jamie's mind forced him to defend himself. He struggled, kicked, screamed and pleaded, the whole time his captors didn't utter a sound. They dragged him to an old hospital bed and handcuffed his hands to either side of the bed, his feet to the end. They then cut his uniform off him, leaving him in his white shirt and boxers. Undoing his feet one at a time, they covered his lower half in gray track pants. Once completed, the sons' left the room.

"Please!" Jamie croaked trying to pull his hands free, "Please let me go" Xuan stood next to the bed, a phone in his hand,

"It's time to begin." He dialled a number while soothing Jamie's hair with his free hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frank Raegan arrived at the hospital shortly after Renzulli,

"Dad, what's going on?" Danny asked greeting his father with a hug,

"I'm not sure. Baker mentioned a note?"

"Sir" Jackie handed the note to Frank, he silently opened it. Danny watched his fathers reaction, Frank folded the letter in half, looking at Danny and handed him the note. Danny all but snatched it from his father's grasp and read the note,

'Dear Frank Raegan,

You killed my father

Sincerely Chien Xuan.

Danny handed the note to Jacking, "Everything Jackie, everything" reading the note, Jackie nodded her understand and took off immediately, "Do you know him dad?" Danny asked as his father took a seat. Shaking his head no, Frank was deep in thought.

"I'll have Baker pull all my files and granddads as well," Frank ran a hand over his face,

"We'll find him Pop," Danny stood next to his hand on his shoulder,

"Police commissioner Raegan?" Frank looked up and was greeted by the doctor,

"How's my officer?" Frank stood up,

"Awake, he had a nasty bump on his head, he's demanding to see you."

"I bet he is," Danny muttered following along after his dad and the doctor. As soon as they entered, Renzulli panicked,

"I'm sorry, i'm so sorry"

"Leave Danny" Frank said quietly, when Danny went to protest, his father silently shook his head and pushed him out the door, "Tell me everything Sergeant." Frank said taking a seat. Renzulli recounted everything he could right up until he was knocked out. "Thank you Tony," Frank sighed getting up, "if you remember anything else, let me know." Frank shook his head as he walked past Danny, he noticed the sag in his son's shoulders, the tears that brimmed and the hopeless look, "I'm going home to tell the family," Frank said quietly leading Danny out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After telling Erin, Henry and Linda the news, Linda thought it would be a good time to take Nicky and the boys on a camping trip.

"Keep your phone on you," Danny whispered into his wife's ear, as he held her tight,

"Keep yourself safe" she whispered back. As soon as Linda and the kids had gone, Erin broke down,

"What do we do?" She sniffed quietly,

"Find him and bring him home" Henry answered, "I'll be damned before i bury another grand child." He stood up with the aid of his stick, "we are Raegan's, we don't quit!"

Before Frank could reply, his house phone rang in the kitchen,

"Raegan"

"Dad" a weak voice came down the line,

"Jamie!" Franks eyes shot up as his family poured around him, "Jamie!" he yelled,

"Frank" a different voice,

"Give me back my son" Frank spat forcibly,

"Sure, but first a test. You received my note?"

" I did"

"No doubt you are struggling to recall my name,"

"I am," Frank said reluctantly,

"Good. I will email you through a link. It is a live feed to your son." Danny who had heard most the conversation through the phone bolted off for the lap top. " we are going to play a game. I am going to hurt your son until you have done what I ask you to do," Franks eyes shut, _This isn't real_ he kept telling himself, the banging of the lap top in front of him reminded him exactly how real this was. Quickly entering his email address and password, Frank hesitated before clicking on the link,

"Francis?" Henry whispered quietly, snapping him back to reality. Clicking on the link, the screen changed to show a room with Jamie, his Jamie, bound to a table. The phone went dead as a man entered the screen. Frank barely noticed him as he took in his son's condition; gagged, blind folded and handcuffed. Erin couldn't hold her stomach any longer and vomited in the bin.

"Your first task is simple," Xuan entered the screen," Name my father" after a moment, 3 men entered the screen, they looked similar to each other, Asian, no hair, no emotions, similar height and build, nothing to identify them, "until you do..." Xuan snapped Franks attention back, "Jamie will drown over and over and over again." As Xuan said, the 3 brothers removed the gag and placed a damp towel over his mouth. The bed inclined slightly to lower Jamie's head and a hose starting pouring water down his throat. Jamie instantly struggled, desperate to rid the water out of his throat.

After 2 mins, the water stopped and Jamie was able to purge out the water.

Danny had punched a wall, Erin had screamed, Frank had cried and Henry had collapsed to the floor.

"What just happened Frank, was 'water boarding', Jamie had suffered the sensation of drowning without actually drowning," Frank looked at his youngest. His head was to the side with water still dripping off him, he was gulping in air to refill his body, "We will keep going until you answer my question. I will check in every 30mins." The screen went black. Danny was on the floor, tears streaming down his face, Erin was headed to the bathroom and Henry's eyes were wide with fear. Frank straightened himself up, his back sore from bending over the bench counter,

"Pop, he look Vietnamese to you?" Frank said quietly, when Henry looked up, his son met his eyes, "time to go to work Pop, we don't quit," Frank helped his father up and look at Danny, "we'll find him." Frank said as Danny stood up,

"And save Jamie" Erin said from the doorway,

Nodding, Frank continued, "Did he look Vietnamese?"

**Please let me know if it doesn't make sense! **

**All mistakes are mine...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Jamie's head was on fire, his throat was raw from purging the water that was being poured down his throat. He was aware his dad had been watching but he had no way to communicate.

"Your fathers gone Jamie, the longer he takes, the longer you suffer." Nodding to his sons, they continued the torture. Jamie was 'drowned' for 2minutes and then rested for 2 minutes. This continued for 30 minutes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He looked about 40 or 50?" Erin offered as they brainstormed what they knew.

"Danny, in the attic, there's a box labelled 'Vietnam'. I know who his father was." When Danny returned, Frank started filling through the paper work, the whole time, he recounted the story. "It was 1968, i was a marine, we were stationed in the Quang Nam province of South Vietnam. I was in the 'Two-Five', 2nd battalion, 5th marines. Our squad leader had eaten a bullet and I was the one selected to take over. I was 19. We were on a search and destroy mission, search for the enemy and destroy. Deep in the bush, we found a 'mud hut', inside was a pregnant woman and her husband. There were 6 in our unit. I talked to them briefly but decided they were innocent farmers. 3 of my men wanted to destroy them, however, i denied them that as they were not the enemy. We carried on half an hour and made camp. I posted one man on sentry. While I was sleeping, the 3 men took off back to the mud house and tortured the husband. They were so sure he was a spy, in the end, he died. I woke as they were returning to camp, 2 of them took their own lives in grief, the 3rd was so sure the man was a spy, and he had done his country a service." Frank's hand settled on an incident report, " I filled the correct charges and the marine was dishonourably discharged. The formers wife was transported to a hospital where she later died in child birth."

"Do you know the farmers name son?"

Frank looked at his father and nodded, "Trang Xuan."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jamie's body was aching, he had suffered the sensation of drowning for half an hour, however, to him, it had felt like an eternity.

"Time to call" he heard the voice in the distance, it felt like the speaker was on another planet. Spitting as much water out as he could, soaking up the 'rest' period, his body started to shiver, he felt a blind fold go on and a gag placed in his mouth. Sucking in as much air as he could through his nose, Jamie longed to hear his fathers voice, longed to hear the suffered would soon end.

"Frank, do you have my answer?" Xuan asked as Franks face filled his screen in the room,

"I do," Frank said softly, "Your father was murdered by my men, his name was Trang Xuan,"

"Well done" there was a half smile on Xuan's face. "i'm impressed, it did not take that long for you to find it,"

" I remember as many men, woman and children that died under my watch as possible. I am sorry for your loss Xuan, but you must listen." Franks eyes pleaded with Xuan as he looked gently at his son on the table. Jamie was shivering uncontrollably, still gagged and blindfolded, Frank longed to see his sons grey eyes, but at least he was still alive, "I did not give the order to return to your parents house. I was unaware of their intentions and they acted without my knowledge. This is not my fault nor is it Jamie's," Frank pleaded,

"I understand, however, were you not in charge of that unit? Were you not put in charge of looking after the innocent? Were you not responsible for keeping your men in line?" Xuan's eyes lit up, energy had started to pour through his body at Franks attempt to save his son,

"Yes, yes I was,"

"Then there is no argument!" Xuan yelled suddenly, Jamie jumped at the sudden noise and Frank stepped back, hand over his mouth at the fury from the man in front of him. "Jamie will be placed in a cot to rest for 2 hours, check back in then for your next mission, commissioner" Xuan spat the last part out, no longer hiding his distaste for Frank. Frank watched as the screen went black.

"Get him in the room, lower the temperature, make the little prick freeze for the next 2 hours but make sure he does not die" Xuan ordered his sons, he proceeded to roughly removed Jamie from his restraints and drag him to his room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frank stared at the black screen for a few minutes before looking at his family. "Danny, check in with Jackie and see what she has, i'm going to talk to Baker. Pop, Erin, you both find out what you can on this man, check land holdings, bank accounts..."

"We got it dad," Erin interrupted, "go."

Nodding, Frank and Danny left at the same time,

"We'll find him gramps," Erin said softly as she noticed her grandfather still staring at the screen,

"We have to Erin, Frank can not bury another child and I, sure as hell, will not bury another grandchild. " Nodding, Erin pulled her jacket on and led her grandfather out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jamie had heard the argument between this man and his father, his head had stopped spinning. He knew he had 2 hours rest, but after being dumped in his room, Jamie wondered what they meant by rest. It was freezing, his clothes still wet from the drowning, were clinging to his body, his hair was still dripping and there was no blanket. His saving grace was the gag and blind fold had been removed.

"Jesus, Mum, Joe, any of you listening?" he whispered, his arms wrapped out his torso and his knees drawn up, "stay with me, please, help dad, please" his voice shook as another wave of shivers took control of his body, " don't leave me again..." he closed his eyes, trying to keep as much warmth in his body as possible, but sleep would not come to the hurt officer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Raegan's met at the house close to the deadline as possible. Baker hadn't found much except for the autopsy report for Xuans parents but was diving head first into the task of finding more information.

Jackie also had come up with nothing but was continuing on from Henry's and Erin's search.

Standing by the computer, the house was deathly quiet. Nobody had anything to say, nobody was ready for what was to come but they knew they had to be there, they had to watch.

Dead on the 2 hour mark, the computer whirred to life, sitting in a chair in the middle of the room was Jamie. He was deathly pale but alive. His gag was in place as was his blind fold but Frank could see the rising and falling of his chest, his son was alive, his son was still fighting,

"Jamie..." at the sound of his name, Jamie's head whipped up, "Jamie its..."

"Enough" Xuan entered the screen forcing Frank to stop, "are you ready for your next task?" Xuan's face had hardened, he had 2 hours of thinking, 2 hours of hatred towards Frank Raegan,

"Do i have a choice?"

"Only if you want to save your son."

"Then yes, i am ready." Frank stood up straight and looked the man in the eye, "what do you want me to do?" Henry sat heavily in the chair behind Frank, focussed solely on his grandson, he noticed the shivering, the paleness of his skin and the sag in his shoulders. He had heard his fathers voice and was sitting as straight as possible. Henry then scanned the room, looking for clues, looking for anything to reveal where they were,

"Good. When you murdered my father, a special pendant was stolen from my mother. I want you to find it."

"I was not there, I do not even know what it looks like," Frank said exasperated,

"It was not easy for me to grow up without knowledge of my parents, why would i make this so hard?" Frank nodded slowly, understanding that he was not in a position to talk Jamie out of this nightmare,

"What are you going to do to my son?"

Smiling, Xuan moved slightly so Frank could see his son again; Frank watched as Jamie's gag was removed and his head was held back, his mouth was held open as one of the son's used a syringe filled with a liquid substance was poured down Jamie's throat. His mouth was clamped shut to avoid him spitting the substance out. Jamie fought like mad, trying to get rid of it, but his weakened body gave out and he eventually swallowed. Letting him go, he gasped before a gag was again put back in his mouth.

Danny had vented his anger outside, punching and kicking the fence. Henry had closed his eyes, forcing the images away and Erin had stayed stoically by her father, her hand covering her mouth to keep the scream inside.

Frank had stiffened but not moved,

"That Frank was a poison called Strychnine. In 20mins, Jamie's muscles are going to start to spasm, he will eventually suffer from convulsions to the whole body, this in term will lead to hyperthermia. Eventually he will die of asphyxiation as he will lose the ability to control his breathing or he get's to exhausted from the convulsions," Xuan shrugged as if he didn't mind which one it was, "the whole process will take 2-3 hours." Frank closed his eyes, again wishing this was not happening his youngest, "I guess you have 2-3 hours to find the pendant." Xuan smiled again, " I will leave the camera running, so you can check in as soon as you find it. Good luck." Xuan left the room leaving his sons sitting by Jamie,

"We are coming Son, we are coming." Frank said quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jamie had felt the cool liquid go in, he had tried to resist it, spit it out, but they were too strong. He knew his dad was watching but the fight was soon lost. He had heard what was going to happen, his body shaking from fear and the cold. His throat was still sore, his wrists still burning from the restraints and his head was heavy. The 20 minutes dragged, he was beginning to think the drug wasn't going to work, until a spasm rocked through his neck muscle. The gag muffled the scream, Jamie was suffering from pain like he had never felt before.

"This is just the start" a voice whispered in his ear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Henry let out a gasp as he watched his grandson suffer the first spasm, only Erin was with him. Danny and Frank were off tracking the families of the 3 marines in search of the pendant. Erin rushed to her grandfathers side, crying she put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. Henry grasped it and held it until Jamie's muffled screams died down and his rigid body relaxed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John Patterson was standing in the kitchen of his home. His wife had died 30 years ago and he had driven his children away. He watched the black SUV pull in and 2 men get out. One tall and dark with a moustache, the other short and scruffy. Cursing out loud, he pushed open the screen door and shook slightly at the cold bitter air.

"Frank bloody Raegan," he said as he spat tobacco at the ground at Franks feet, " last I saw you, you were ordering my discharge."

Nodding, rank sunk his hands into his pants pockets, "John it's been a long time,"

"Not long enough. I was a good soldier then bang! you came along and all of a sudden i'm a struggling mechanic. My wife died and my children hate me." John flared but sunk down into a cane chair, patting the one next to him, he motioned for Frank to join him. "It's been what? over 40 years?"

"Sounds right" Frank said sitting down, "John, this is my son Daniel Raegan." the two men nodded at each other, "We ah...we need your help"

"You? Commissioner Raegan, needs my help?" John asked bewildered,

"My son has been kidnapped by a man named Chien Xuan. His parents were the occupants of the mud house in Quang Nam Province,"

"The farmers" John interrupted, looking at Frank who nodded, "Oh dear God," John whispered, "that mistake still haunts me. I close my eyes and all I hear is her screaming. I was so sure Frank, so sure..."

"I know you were. She had a son before she died and their son is torturing mine"

"Oh dear Lord," John said quietly, allowing Danny to see compassion behind the hard exterior. "We were so wrong,"

"There was a pendant, one of you took it, I need it to save my son"

Nodding, John's eyes met with Franks, "It was a simple Jade, I thought I could pawn it but it wasn't worth much. Had something scrawled on the other side but it was in Vietnamese,"

"Do you have it sir?" Danny interrupted, nodding, John heaved his old body out of the chair and motioned them inside. Pulling a dusty old box from behind the fireplace, he handed it to Danny before facing Frank.

"It wasn't until my Angie died that i realized i was so wrong. I'd spent the last 10 years of her life with me so bitter and angry at you." Frank nodded silently, understanding, "When she died, i realized what I had done. My children already hated me, I wasn't much of a father and any chance of retribution was gone. They went to live with Angie's sister and I've never seen them since." Holding a photo of his wife, tears glistened in the old man's eyes, "I murdered an innocent man Frank, and I'm still paying the price,"

"You might have just saved Jamie" Danny said holding the pendant, " I don't see a murderer, I see the man who has travelled to hell and trying to come back. Thank you Mr Patterson, this pendant may save my brother." Squeezing it tightly, Danny shook the old man's hand and headed back to the car.

"We were never friends John, but I am forever in your debt," Frank squeezed Johns shoulder before hurrying back to the car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"They've been gone an hour" Henry whispered. Erin simply nodded, she had been unable to watch the last half an hour. Jamie's whole body spasmed, his muscles tightening, causing Jamie to scream in pain. His screams were silent now, the pain had rendered them silent. He was shaking uncontrollably, his body rigid and his checks wet from tears. While Erin exhausted every avenue to find anything on Xuan, Henry had sat and watched the whole time. The 3 men had never uttered a sound, every 10mins they would wet the gag to keep Jamie hydrated. There was nothing in the room to identify where they could be. Suddenly the door burst open behind him and Frank and Danny entered. Frank looked at his father, pale and suddenly frail, his eyes then cast over to Erin, her eyes red and puffy,

"Is he..."Frank didn't want to finish the sentence.

"He's alive, he's fighting," Henry said grimly,

"Xuan" Frank said entering the screen. Jamie's head was hanging between his shoulders, too exhausted to lift it, his body was raging an internal war, his heart was racing, every muscle was on fire. Frank waited for Xuan to enter, praying this nightmare was nearly over,

"Frank, you have the pendant?" Xuan asked entering the screen,

"I do" Frank dangled the jade pendant in front of the screen. Xuan nodded to his sons who released the exhausted Jamie from the chair. Too exhausted to support himself, Jamie collapsed on the floor, his breathing ragged and wheezy,

"My son's will give him the antidote," Frank and the others watched as an activated charcoal infusion was put in his mouth, plus two injections to ease the convulsions and muscle rigidly. After a while, Jamie's body relaxed and he drifted off to sleep on the table. "He looks peaceful," Xuan said standing over Jamie, a hand running through the officers hair. "He's about to suffer a good old fashioned torture of sleep deprivation."

Franks heart dropped, how much more could his child take? "What do I have to do?" Danny's frustration was starting to show, he was pacing, edgy and ready for battle.

"On the back of the pendant is a Vietnamese sentence. Translate it. Repeat the saying back to me in exactly 3 hours." The screen went black.

"Dad, we have to find him" Danny hissed pacing around the kitchen,

"I know..." any conversation was interrupted as the front door flew open and Baker stormed the kitchen followed by Jackie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jamie's mind was beginning to go, he could feel himself drifting in and out of consciousness. He was so cold, he was colder than he had ever been before, his teeth rattled, his body shook, his muscles were throbbing from the spasms caused by the drug. He was no longer aware of anything other than pain. As each spasm racked his body, he began to lose a little more control. His eyes were red and his tears were dry, his throat was scratched raw from the screaming. He had no idea how long he had suffered, but all he knew was he had to hold on a little longer. As the spasms became more and more painful, Jamie became aware of the fact he was dying. He gave up fighting the drug, he gave up hope his father was coming to wrap him in his big arms and carry him to safety, he gave up on Danny storming the room and shooting them all dead, he gave up on seeing Erin again, he gave up on the hope of one more story from gramps, he was giving up. Just as he reached breaking point, the restraints on his arms were loosened and something foul was forced down his throat. He eyes desperately looked around the room for his family, but all he saw were the 3 identical faces of his captors, wordlessly working to save his life. He slipped out of consciousness then, letting his battered and cold body to take control of his mind.

His sleep was nightmarish, he heard Joe screaming his name to run, pleading with Jamie to get away, telling Jamie not to quit. At the same time, he heard his mothers voice telling him he was useless, should have stayed a lawyer and this would never have happened, his mother was telling him all the things he had done in life that were wrong. Jamie tried to fight her, tell her she was not real, his mother would not speak like that but he was wrong, it was her, she knew everything, every detail of all his mistakes and she made him aware of them.

As he lay tossing in his fevered state, fighting the loved ones in his head, Xuan sat beside him and watched, smiling to himself as he saw the 'boy' fighting internal battles. He wondered briefly if he should leave the child to fight his demons instead of waking him up. Laughing quietly, he tipped the bucket of freezing cold water over Jamie's head, the reaction was instant, Jamie sat bolt upright in the 'cot', his hands still cuffed to the wall behind him, pulled him back into a lying position. He gasped as the cold water hit is freezing body,

"Whhhaaattt..." was all Jamie managed to stumble,

" Jamieson, you are doing very well" Xuan said nicely, patting Jamies head, "However, now is not the time for sleep," Xuan pushed a needle with a clear fluid into the vein in Jamie's arm,

"nnnooo" Jamie stammered but the fight gone,

"Sssshhhh child, it's an amphetamine, it will keep you nice and awake," Xuan stood up and pressed a button on the radio in the corner, instantly out of all the speakers around the room sounds came spilling out, babies crying, dogs barking, clanging, people yelling, women screaming, "this should also keep you nice and awake," and with that, he was gone. Jamie tried to yell, but his voice was gone, his head pounded, he squeezed his eyes shut but nothing was happening, his brain had kicked into overdrive now and every sound pierced his skull like a hot needle,

"No more, please" he cried softly as his body started to work against him again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Baker?" Frank asked

"Sorry to intrude Sir but we think we've found him" Jackie said with hope flashing in her eyes,

"My God where?" Henry asked standing up,

"We tracked a company...look sir, it's a long story that i'll be happy to tell you later, "Baker said matter of factly as she pulled out a map of New York, " But this warehouse here, outside of the city, is where we think he is. We are at least 40 minutes away but i've got a task force outside waiting for your word." Frank looked at Baker in the eye, she had both hands on the table, her eyes were tired but determined, he trusted her with his life,

"I'm coming with you," Frank said standing up,

"Dad," Erin said quietly coming over, "If you are wrong, this could mean Jamie's life" She looked up at her father, praying Baker was right but knowing she had to be the one to point out the obvious,

"I know Erin, I know." He looked down at her, and for the first time since Joe died, she saw pain,

"Bring him home" she said softly letting her father go. She stood on the front porch as the task force with Frank and Danny tore down the street, she heard Henry coming up behind her and felt his arm around her shoulders,

"They will bring him home" Henry said staring up at the sky. Erin went to respond when she realized her grandfather was deep in thought staring at the skies, she knew he was praying. Staring up to, she focused on one star, _' Mum, Joe are you there? Guide Dad to Jamie tonight please, please let us bring him home to heal' _she closed her eyes and silently said the 'Our Father' followed by the 'Hail Mary'. When she finished, Henry led her back inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xuan was aware they had been found. A message had popped on his screen that a task force had left Frank Raegans house 20minutes ago, he knew they were close. He was pacing the hallway outside of Jamie's room, the noises were dulled but still audible and he knew Jamie's sanity was going, but he was furious they had found him, it was too early, the plan hadn't worked. His son's eyed him as he paced and ranted in Vietnamese, none of them saying anything, just watching his every move,

"I told you to be carefull..." He spluttered, "I warned you!" He roared in their faces, but still not an emotion was to be shown. Xuan stormed into Jamie's room and shot the radio in the corner stopping the sounds instantly, Jamie didn't move a muscle, he couldn't even if he wanted to, his body was gone. He followed Xuan with his eyes, "Where is it..." he muttered to no one, just pacing the room, "where would he have put it!" The sounds of cars pulling up outside alerted Xuan to Franks arrival,  
"Nooooooooooooo!" he screamed, loosing composure, his eyes were wild and Jamie shuddered silently at the fierceness he saw, " chiến thắng là cái chết" he whispered to his sons who nodded their understanding. He turned to Jamie, and whispered in his ear, "My fight is not over, I will have my revenge and justice, sleep well child," Jamie had squeezed his eyes shut in fear, he had curled his body into the foetal position. He was pulled up by strong hands and the cuffs released to be retightened behind his back. He opened his eyes and saw one of the sons with a knife,

"Pllleeass..." was all he managed before a gag was inserted, he tried to squirm away as the knife came closer, he closed his eyes and waited for death, but instead he felt a sharp pain across his left wrist. He opened his eyes as he saw them write the words chiến thắng là cái chết on the wall in his blood. He heard the task force upstairs clearing the rooms, he willed his body to stay strong, he watched as the brothers looked at each other and smiled, then they fell into place around the room. One held Jamie was behind, a strong arm looped around his neck and a gun to his head, Jamie knew he was now a shield, the other two stood behind him, one on either side with guns drawn. Jamie held his breath as he heard the task force get closer. It seemed like an eternity before the door was blown in. Jamie closed his eyes and held his breath. The gun fire noise was drowned out as his brain finally succumbed to the pressure, he felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder but he felt no pain. His brain and body had finally given up. Swimming through the darkness, he heard Joe's voice again, screaming at him to fight, screaming at him to wake up, screaming at him to leave the void and return to dad. Jamie heard him, as he swimmed in his semi conscious state,

"It hurts too much" he whispered, as he felt his legs give way and his body fall to the ground.

"Jamie, Jamie" Frank caught his son as he fell to the ground. Jamie had taken a bullet to the shoulder but he was already unconscious.

"Dad?" Danny asked as he saw his father catch Jamie, the 3 men had put up a fight, taking out at least 6 of the task force before they were killed, "Dad" Danny yelled, " Is he alive?"

Frank looked at Danny and then down at his youngest son. Jamie was pale, his head was sweaty and clammy, his body was quivering, he had a wound on his wrist that was dripping bloody, the bullet in the shoulder, he felt fragile in Franks arms, "Jamie, it's me son" Frank whispered, still holding Jamie in his arms, he had brought Jamies head up close to his, "Open your eyes son, i've got you now." Frank gently cradled Jamie as he soothed words into his ear,

"Where's the medic?" Danny yelled down the hallway

"They had an accident! They aren't going to make it!"

"Shit...Dad, we have to go, we have to get him to a hospital...now!" Danny pleaded as he knelt know next to his father,

"Jamie," Frank said one more time. He was about to stand when he felt the body in his arms relax and very slowly, 2 blue eyes were revealed,

"Dad" Jamie's voice had all but gone, "Cold" his teeth chattered,

"Oh Jamie," Danny whispered taking the blanket off the cot, gently he wrapped his baby brother in it,

"I've got you now Son," Frank stood and gently picked up his son, carrying him to the SUV he sat in the back with Jamie in his arms.

When the SUV had gone with the Raegans in it, Baker turned to Jackie,

"Xuan wasn't here,"

"I know" Jackie said looking around, "He's still out there somewhere."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So, I know it's been a while between updates! But i have struggled with this chapter! Still not entirely sure I am happy with it! Thinking I might rewrite it but first i'll let you all decide! **

**Thanks everyone for the reviews! **


End file.
